


Baby Timmy meets Uncle Nate

by SmileyGirl7313, SuperMachoRainbows



Series: CRIMINAL YOUTUBERS [1]
Category: Criminal Youtubers Au
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, New AU by Rose and Dana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileyGirl7313/pseuds/SmileyGirl7313, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMachoRainbows/pseuds/SuperMachoRainbows
Summary: BBy Timmy meets his Uncle Nate for the first time





	

**Author's Note:**

> 4 dat Criminal Youtubers AU yo holla!

''I CAN'T DO THAT!''

''Come on Nate, I know you can do it, you did so well with the pupp-''

''THIS IS NOT A PUPPY AMY, THIS IS YOUR SON!''

''I trust you.''

Nate couldn't believe his own ears. This lady, Amy, would willingly give up her son, to a man who had kidnapped, tortured, and broken one of the most brilliant scientists of this age's mind. And yet, here he were, being asked to babysit the child of the man who 6 years prior came to ask him for info about his missing girlfriend. The same girlfriend, who was now holding the 1 year old out to him with a gentle smile in her dark eyes. He noticed the little boy in her arms had the same eyes.

''Nate?''  
''Huh? Oh, sorry Amy''

Nathan shifted his eyes from the infant to the lady in front of him. In some way, the child, Timmy, looked like Amy, and at the same time not. They had the same eyes, a deep, dark brown, shining with life and wonder. The child also had her lips, with the slight cupidsbow and the dusty pink color. The hair, nose and the tan of the skin was surely Mark's.

''Dont worry about it. Nate, listen, I completely trust you with this''  
''I don't. How can you trust me, after what I did?''  
''Nathan. You are family. We love you. What you did, yes, it was horrible. But you really do regret it. And we have already forgiving you. Please forgive yourself.''

This woman. She was truly a mystery. He gazed down at the toddler again. He was looking up at the half-Korean with part curiosity, part cautiousness, and something more that Nate couldn't quite place. He hesitantly lifted his arms up towards the child. He could vaguely see Amy smile out of the corner of his eye. As his hands drew nearer to the little boy, Timmy reached his little hand out towards him, and slowly grabbed at his black paracord bracelet. Nate could feel the lump in his throat grow.

''A-Amy, I don't- I don't think I ca- What if I- What if I drop him?!'' Nate could feel the cold sense of panic slowly spreading inside his chest.

''Ssshh, it's ok. Just support him against your body, and you'll be fine.''

And with that, she placed the child in his arms. Nate could swear he forgot to breathe as he felt the little warm bundle that lay closely against his chest. He quickly made sure he wouldn't drop the little boy. As he stared at the child, eyes of dark chocolate lifted from his black shirt and met the deep brown, scared and anxious eyes, behind the thickframed glasses.

''H-Hey little b-buddy'' Nate stammered out. The eyes of the child seemed to look straight into his soul. He could almost feel himself wince. Suddenly, the little serious face of the child broke into a grin. Now Nate was sure he couldn't breathe.

''Gyuuu!''

Yep, he was definitely going to die.


End file.
